Jusqu'à
by MayPanda42
Summary: /"T'en as trop pris, Gros!" Ma main, d'un geste presque automatique, allume le joint. Le joint de trop. Fumer pour oublier ce monde que je hais tant.../ Fanfic SLG centrée sur le hippie. OS, Deathfic, présence de drogue, songfic basée sur le fanmade d'Angel MJ. Premier écrit sérieux, soyez indulgents


_Le visionnage du fanmade d'Angel MJ (La Rengaine du Hippie, que je vous conseille de voir si ce n'est pas fait, il est purement génial. Lien: watch?v=ZNrWM7GMnhQ) a éveillé en moi une étrange envie d'écrire sur ce personnage si complexe qu'est le hippie. N'ayant pas écrit depuis plus d'un an, n'ayant jamais écrit sérieusement en fait, ceci est ma première fanfic' et mon premier écrit sérieux, donc c'est sûrement assez maladroit ^^ une petite review me ferait donc vachement plaisir, positive ou négative._  
><em>Références à la drogue, deathfic, à bon entendeur.<em>

_Disclaimer: Le personnage du hippie appartient à Mathieu Sommet, une partie des phrases en italiques est l'œuvre d'Angel MJ._

_« Les choses ne sont pas simples pour un Hippie »_  
>Pas simples, on peut dire ça, je suppose.<p>

_« La Sainte Rhubarbe pourra me libérer ! »_  
>Je roule un joint. Mon dernier, je suppose. Me libérer, encore une illusion dont je me berce.<p>

_« J'en reprends un peu histoire de pouvoir oublier. »_  
>Oublier que chaque seconde, un enfant meurt de la violence des hommes. Oublier que cette belle Terre a été détruite par cette espèce qui ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. Oublier que les médias nous manipulent, que les capitalistes nous mentent, que tout ce en quoi je crois n'est qu'une utopie. <em>Oublier jusqu'à<em>

_« T'en as trop pris, Gros ! »_

Tel un écran de fumée, la drogue m'empêche d'affronter la dure réalité. Mais où est-elle, cette foutue réalité ? La vérité existe-t-elle ?

_« Il faudrait lancer une vraie révolution »._

Si seulement j'avais la force de le faire. Si seulement j'en avais les capacités. Si seulement j'en avais le courage. Si seulement je n'étais pas si lâche.

_« La rhubarbe m'empêchera d'être asservi. »_

On me dit souvent que si je continue de me droguer comme ça, je finirai par mourir. Je m'en moque. Vaut-il mieux mourir libre, ou vivre en esclave ? Quand on n'a pas la capacité d'affronter le monde ou de s'en libérer, ne vaut-il pas mieux rester dans un paradis artificiel ?

_« T'en as trop pris, Gros ! »_

Plus qu'une rengaine, un bouclier. Une protection contre le monde, que je ne veux pas voir. Contre la violence de mes proches. _Jusqu'à_

_« Je reprendrai ma dose encore une fois. »_

Je roule un autre joint. Mes pupilles se dilatent, signe de cet événement que je connais si bien. Ca ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Encore un ou deux joints, si j'en ai le courage.

Le mot résonne dans ma tête.

Je trouve la force d'en allumer un autre. Encore un. Encore. _Jusqu'à_

_T'en as trop pris, Gros !_

_Illusion._ Rempart ultime, contre la réalité. Hallucinations. Dans l'odeur de la drogue, je m'interroge sur ce que j'étais, ce que je suis devenu. Un jeune homme idéaliste et optimiste, progressivement détruit par la cruauté du monde, progressivement contraint à plonger. _Désillusion._

Mon entourage l'avait remarqué. Et mon entourage n'avait rien dit. Petit à petit, tous s'étaient éloignés de moi. Tous, sauf eux. Ma véritable famille. Avant ce fameux jour de décembre.

_« Non, non, ne me juge pas, Gros ! »_

Je me souviens du mur froid contre mon dos, visualise leurs doigts accusateurs, leurs commentaires méprisants. « Sérieux gamin, remue-toi le cul. » «Arrête de te droguer, t'es nul à Mario Kart après ! »  
>Même lui m'avait abandonné. <em>« Laissez-le, on a du boulot. Il avait qu'à pas faire ses conneries. Ca passera. »<em>

_« Gros, ma philosophie est une utopie. »_

Ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Utopie. _Sale utopiste, sale hippie, arrête de nous faire chier avec tes principes, lâche ce joint, fais quelque chose de ta vie !_ Le geste est devenu automatique. _Jusqu'à_

Le monde tourne autour de moi. Les bruits de pas dans le couloir sont insupportables. Mes nouilles au tofu remontent. Mes dernières pensées tournent autour de cette phrase. Cette foutue phrase, qui m'effrayait tant, il y a encore quelques semaines. _Jusqu'à…_

_La lame de rasoir glisse de sa main gauche, le joint de sa main droite. Sans un bruit, il perd connaissance. Son sang coule lentement, ralentissement cardiaque oblige, se mêlant au vomi blanchâtre, par terre._

_…Jusqu'à l'overdose._


End file.
